


[Podfic] A Ghost's Embrace

by elrohir podfic (elrohir)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Force Ghosts, Force-Sensitive Shmi Skywalker, Gen, Ghosts, Jedha, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tatooine, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic]Shmi Skywalker watches over her granddaughter, but she isn't alone.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Shmi Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Shmi Skywalker
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] A Ghost's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Ghost's Embrace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632449) by [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing). 



> Recorded for Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI. Thank you AceQueenKing for blanket permission to podfic.

  
_Cover art by[elrohir](https://aowyn.tumblr.com)_

**Text:** [A Ghost's Embrace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923155)

**Author:** [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing)

**Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

**Length:**  
10:14  


**Download: Dropbox**  
[mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k73q9us0o2vbhqt/%5Bpodfic%5D%20a%20ghost%27s%20embrace.mp3?dl=0)  


**Download: Mediafire**  
[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jrizmnq9olzi5zk/%255BPodfic%255D_A_Ghost%2527s_Embrace.mp3/file)  


**Streaming:**  



End file.
